


【政斯】你以为你离寡人已经很近了吗

by 722midnight711



Category: Chinese History RPF, 大秦赋
Genre: M/M, 大秦赋 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/722midnight711/pseuds/722midnight711
Summary: 成蟜之死后，嬴政半夜召李斯入宫后...NC-17，情节改编自电视剧《大秦赋》lofter：https://yangwangeryueyueyuanshi.lofter.com/post/1f6f6d15_1cb516424
Relationships: 政斯 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	【政斯】你以为你离寡人已经很近了吗

成蟜之死后大王夜半传李斯入宫，在大殿发生了&%#*...（意会）

“去做吧。”

深夜的风带着浓重的露水钻进空阔的殿宇，凉气顺着地砖透过里外三层衣裳让人彻骨生寒，但李斯心中寒意却比之更甚。苍鹰的野心一旦被唤醒，威严也随之而生，只一句话，他便不由自主叩首臣服。嬴政看得出李斯的手笔也知道他的苦心，但用他亲兄弟的血来算计、逼他看清现实，换了别人定是死无葬身之地。

待脚步声停下，李斯终于松了口气，揉了揉僵硬的小腿正要起身时，嬴政竟又从屏风后折了回来，“寡人让你起来了吗？”

“是。”李斯挪回原地，低下头，感受着离自己越来越近的目光，却再无方才叩首时的惶惑。如果说那句“你以为你离寡人已经很近了吗”是真正危险的警告，那这番去而复返就纯粹是为了排解被心腹之人算计的不痛快了。不过俗话说的好，夫妻没有隔夜仇，今晚了结了，明日也就不再惦记着了。

嬴政一步一步走下台阶，定睛看了李斯两眼，又绕着人踱了一周，脸色变得更差了——这幅永远万事尽在掌握又不乏恭顺的样子怄的人越发来气，某一个瞬间他甚至觉得自己看到了李斯嘴角的弧度，可恶至极。

鹿卢剑霎时出鞘划破风声，李斯肩头的衣料跟着剥裂，只余里衣那处将断未断。不出所料，执着削铁如泥的利刃，嬴政最后还是收了手。

“为何不躲？”

李斯没有回答，嬴政也无心再问，随手将剑掷在一旁，一把撕下最后一层遮蔽。微凉的指尖按在温热的皮肤上，伴着寒风注入冷意，终于让他瞧见了一丝颤抖。“寡人有时还真想看看，你这颗心——”

李斯回过头，肩头的手顺势滑落，整只手掌按在胸口，摸索着其中跃动的节奏，稳，太平稳了，“究竟生的什么模样。”

“大王看就是。”他们之间足够熟悉，以往也足够坦诚，而李斯既已经认定彼此并未疏离，此刻在大殿上便也算不上紧张。他没有刻意去打量嬴政的神情，眼前却还是多了条布帛，他顺从地接过自己在脑后系牢。彻底的黑暗中风声也变得更加清晰，这对惯于掌控全局的人来说实在不妙，李斯忍不住抿了抿唇。

两人的脸近在咫尺，气息也交织在一起，一人早被浸在寒夜中几乎感受不到温度，一人正是血气方刚的年龄比以往更加炽热，带着怒火一股又一股喷在颈边，很快逼出了压抑不住的喘息。

嬴政欣赏着这样令人愉悦的变化，跪在李斯身后将人圈在怀中，凑到耳畔刻意压着嗓子道：“先生清楚门外的郎官、寺人有多少，明日要是传出什么闲话来——”

“臣...明白。”

日日执剑的手抚过熟悉的地方，上次留下的痕迹几不可见，这次要深一点，不，一点不够，最好永远不会消弭。于是嬴政在李斯的肩头发狠咬了下去，直到口中溢出腥味儿，李斯尽力克制着没有挣扎，也不敢叫出声来，只是嘶嘶地抽气。嬴政终于松开口时，李斯跌坐在地，肩头还在止不住地颤抖。

血催生出更激烈的情欲，伴着怒意倾泻而下，有时毫无分寸，有时又极尽缠绵，最是难捱。李斯却偏偏是九曲回肠的江河，冬日结了坚冰，正好接纳这满腔的怒火，惊涛过后总归从容，而坚冰之下，另有一方温暖的天地，留存了无限生机。

李斯的心，嬴政早看清了，此时此刻，被蒙着双眼的李斯才是那个窥测者，他解开一层又一层的包裹，在被吞噬的同时触及了方才揣测出的境地。

水火交融，终归于静。

两人的衣衫东一团西一团拖在地上，环佩也绞在一起，足够让侍从头疼半日。

嬴政拉下李斯眼前的布帛，欣赏这双一向清亮的眼中由湿润带来的朦胧，竟生出了些不愿承认的贪恋。李斯仍在茫然中，却瞬间读懂了对方的心思，就这样抬眼望着嬴政，没有说话。 

肩头的血凝固的很快，各处的痛也变得迟钝，浓重的露水钻入鼻腔，李斯嘴唇有些发白，忍不住打了个喷嚏。

“很冷？”看着李斯狼狈的样子，嬴政的关怀脱口而出，却见这人像是要摇头转而又点了点头，莫名又懊恼起来，明明想着要好好警告一番，谁知......怎么就有恃无恐了？！嬴政瞪了李斯一眼，拖着一只胳膊将人拉了起来，又立刻甩手，“那就随寡人去寝殿吧。”

“嗯？”李斯紧跟着一个踉跄，立刻被嬴政接到怀中，对上了又是气恼又是别扭的眼神，耳边是一声毫无威慑的警告，“别以为这就完了。”

“诺。”


End file.
